falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Walden Pond
(gift shop basement) (highway southeast) (road south) (south) }} |Automated Tour|sound=WaldenPondTour-Fallout4.ogg}} Walden Pond is a is kettle hole lake in Concord, Massachusetts, and was protected as part of Walden Pond State Reservation. Background On the north shore of this pond is the home of Henry David Thoreau from the summer of 1845 until 1847. Hoping to gain a more objective understanding of society, influenced by the principles of Transcendentalism. His account of the experience was recorded in Walden; or, Life in the Woods, which made the pond famous. Before the Great War, the sight became a tourist attraction. A gift shop was built next to the cabin, and the audio tour associated with it was sponsored by General Atomics International. Ironically, it suggested that the tourist should pick up one of the many books on transcendentalism, and/or select from a selection of t-shirts, coffee mugs and toys. Although the cabin itself remains, the pond would later be littered with detritus, almost dry, and is irradiated at 10 rads/sec. Now the pond, or rather the basement of the gift shop and tunnels, is occupied by a small raider gang, lead by Walter.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.265: "'1.19 WALDEN POND''' ''Once the home of a transcendentalist author, this is now home to a quartet of chem-addled Raiders. The gift shop has some traps, as well as a note near the locked basement door (Master). Walter the Raider has the key. Enter the basement via the drainage pipes. Don’t forget to take the audio tour!" (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) They are discussing who and what Thoreau and transcendentalism are; although it goes without saying, Tweez is incorrect and Bear cannot read. Layout The pond itself has little worthwhile, except for a drainage pipe in the southwest shore. It is highly irradiated (+10), with an island in the middle without obvious significance which smokes mysteriously. There is also a gift shop on the hill southwest the pond. Thoreau's cabin stands next to the gift shop, its automated tour guide remains functional. The gift shop has nothing out of the ordinary, with a Master-locked door to the basement behind the counter. It is booby-trapped with a few makeshift bombs and a clapping-cymbal monkey doll. Next to the Master locked back door, held up by a knife, there is a "Note to Tweez." Gift shop basement The basement (as accessed from the drainage pipe) begins with a mostly straight pipe that leads to a small cave. An earthen tunnel leads to a busted wall into the gift shop basement proper, which contains a number of shelves and cabinets. A hallway to the northeast has a staircase leading back up to the main giftshop. When first entering, Tweez and Bear can be heard talking about Thoreau and transcendentalism. In this first room, there is a hunting rifle, duffle bag and an issue of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor. Walter and Whiplash can be found in the next room. The gift shop key found on Walter will unlock the safe in the room as well as the door to the gift shop. Additionally, Big Jim, a unique pipe wrench, can be found next to a toolbox. There is a Vault-Tec lunchbox in the corner next to a bottlecap mine. Walden Pond sits in an area of the map that isn't very dense with map markings. Unmarked but interesting sites abound nearby: * To the east is an unmarked raider hut. * To the east-southeast is an unmarked trader house with many cats and four small graves with, presumably, buried cats inside. The trader seems to usually have cat meat for sale. Further on, there is a wrecked train car containing a leveled suit of power armor obtainable by hacking a nearby terminal (Advanced). * To the south is a Stonehenge-like formation of cars. A behemoth spawns here once the Sole Survivor reaches around level 15. They are the sort of cars that can be made to explode. * To the south, on the Middlesex Expressway, there is an unmarked Gunners base. * A bit further south is an unmarked location which appears to be some sort of old power station, constructed of red beams with an attached garage. Look here to find a fusion core in a generator. * To the northwest, just below the dam, is a pond from which about seven mirelurk eggs can be recovered. * Just south of the building may be an unnamed chem vendor sleeping by a tent. If woken during the day, he will be surprised it is already morning. Inhabitants * Bear * Mikey * Moss * Tweez * Walter * Whiplash Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor issue #7 - In the first room from the sewer pipe entrance, on a barrel next to a glowing lantern. * Big Jim, a unique pipe wrench - Inside the hideout, near the door to the gift shop, on a table by a red toolbox. * Gift shop key - On Walter, opens safe and the gift shop basement. * Note to Tweez - Next to the gift shop door entrance to the hideout, stuck in the wall with a knife. * Overdue book - Under the cash registers in the gift shop. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a box near where Big Jim is found. Related quests * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Randolph Safehouse Appearances Walden Pond appears only in Fallout 4. Walden Reservation, the park in which the pond is located, is mentioned on a street sign for the Midcounty Loop. This sign is south of the Middlesex Expressway. Behind the scenes Walden Pond is a real location in Concord, Massachusetts, where author and philosopher Henry David Thoreau lived in a cabin for two years and inspired his influential transcendentalist book Walden. Gallery Tales of JJV Walden Pond.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor magazine Thoreau house.jpg|Thoreau house Walden Pond gift shop.jpg|Gift Shop Note_to_Tweez_Walden_Pond.png|Note to Tweez Walden Pond basement.jpg|The door to the basement Fo4_weapon_Big_Jim.jpg|Big Jim Walden Pond homemade mines.jpg|Three homemade mines Walden Pond sewer entrance.jpg|Entrance to the sewers Tweez and Bear Transcendance.jpg|Tweez and Bear talking about transcendentalism Walter and Whiplash basement.jpg|Walter and Whiplash in the basement WaldenPondMysteriousSmoke.jpg|The mysterious smoke that emanates from the island. Walden_Pond_Gift_Shop_Art_1.jpg|Art for Walden Pond hanging sign Walden_Pond_Gift_Shop_Art_2.jpg|Art for Walden Pond logo References Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Lago Walden ru:Уолден-понд uk:Волден-понд zh:華登湖